Cinderella Footsteps
by AliciaFon
Summary: Ketika cinta mereka dipersatukan di negri dongeng...


Haaah… akhirnya saia kembali menulis lagi… yah, walaupun dengan kondisi yang sangat jauh berbeda dengan yang dulu.

Kalau dulu saia itu nulis di komputer, sekarang saia nulis di notebook. Kalau dulu saia itu tinggal sama orangtua saia, sekarang saia tinggal sama nenek saia.

Yah sekian saja curcol gaje saia, karena saia juga yakin readers sekarang sedang terkantuk-kantuk membaca tulisan saia yang diatas.

Yosh! Inilah fic saia setelah sekian hari serta sekian bulan (mungkin juga sudah hampir dua tahun?) saia hiatus!

#

**Cinderella's Footprints**

© AliciaFon

**Bleach** © Tite Kubo

A **GgioSoi**'s fanfict

Rate: **T**

Genre: **Romance, Family**

Warning: **Garing, Gaje, OOC tingkat dewa, dan yang nista-nista lainnya.**

#

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

#

Hei, apa kalian percaya dongeng? Ya. Dongeng. Cerita pengantar tidur anak kecil sebelum mereka memasuki alam mimpi dalam selimut masing-masing. Aku percaya dongeng. Bagiku, tidak ada sesuatu yang tidak mungkin selagi kita menganggap itu mungkin (?).

Kau tahu? Kadang aku merasa suatu saat nanti akan ada seorang pangeran gagah dan tampan, yang mengendarai kuda putihnya yang rela memanjat menara tertinggi di istana untuk menyelamatkanku sebelum akhirnya melawan monster-monster mengerikan yang…

"SOIFOOON!"

"Y… ya, Yoruichi-nee?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam kamar mandi sampai bisa selama itu, hah? Kau membatik, ya?"

"Ti… tidak, Yoruichi-nee."

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di dalam sana sampai daging ini bisa hangus begini? Untung saja aku sempat melihat dapur! Kalau tidak, mungkin panci ini sudah terbakar!"

Hah? Apakah aku selama itu sampai bisa membuat daging hangus? Seingatku, aku hanya meninggalkan dapur sebentar untuk memenuhi 'panggilan alam'-ku, dan…

Eh? Tu… tunggu dulu… apakah itu artinya…

Aku membuka pintu kamar mandi untuk memastikan apakah dugaanku benar. Dan, tepat seperti apa yang kalian duga, asap putih yang berbau hangus menyeruak masuk ke dalam kamar mandi begitu aku membuka pintu.

Oh, ayolah! Sebegitu cerobohnyakah diriku sampai bisa melupakan dapur?

Yoruichi-nee memandangku dengan tatapan singa betina yang lapar. Yah, mungkin dengan pisau di tangan kanannya itu cukup menambah aura mengerikan yang sudah diberikannya semenjak aku keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam sana, hah?"

"Go… gomen ne, Yoruichi-nee. A… aku hanya…"

"Hanya apa? Hmmm… biar kutebak… kau pasti berkhayal bertemu seorang pangeran berkuda putih, berwajah tampan, gagah dan rupawan serta embel-embel yang lainnya itu sedang menyelamatkanmu dari monster mengerikan dan akhirnya membawamu ke istananya sebelum akhirnya ia menikahimu? Benar begitu, bukan?" Yoruichi-nee mengoceh padaku sembari membelalakkan mata dan berkacak pinggang, yang sukses membuat diriku merasa 'rendah diri' dengan cara menundukkan kepala dihadapannya.

"HAH! Oh! Yang benar saja, Soifon! Kau tidak usah repot-repot menunggu seorang pangeran untuk menyelamatkanmu karena kau nanti akan tahu bahwa orang yang saat ini sedang berbicara denganmu akan menyelamatkanmu dari kemiskinan!" Ujar Yoruichi-nee mantap.

Aku menghirup nafas dalam-dalam sembari memejamkan mata. Lalu, dengan muka tertunduk aku mengeluarkannya lewat mulut. Haaah… setelah kupikir-pikir lagi, kata-kata Yoruichi-nee ada benarnya juga. Kalau saja waktu itu Yoruichi-nee tidak segera memberiku pekerjaan, mungkin saat ini aku masih menjadi seorang pengangguran yang hanya menyusahkan orangtua saja.

Oh! Ya, ampun! Astaga! Aku hampir lupa memperkenalkan diri karena keasyikan melamun! Halo! Perkenalkan namaku Shaolin Fon. Namun cukup panggil aku Soifon. Umurku duapuluh lima tahun. Aku bekerja sebagai pelayan di restoran milik kakakku, Yoruichi Shihouin-nee-chan. Sebenarnya pekerjaan ini bukanlah pekerjaan utamaku.

Pekerjaanku sebenarnya adalah seorang sekertaris perusahaan penerbangan internasional. Kalian mungkin bertanya, untuk apa aku punya pekerjaan sambilan, toh gaji menjadi seorang sekertaris juga sudah tinggi? Kalian salah! Apakah kalian tahu apa yang kumaksudkan pengabdian? Ya. Itulah yang saat ini kulakukan. Lagipula, pekerjaan ini adalah pekerjaan yang bisa membuatku bergerak bebas daripada mendekam diri di ruangan ber-AC setiap hari, dan hanya berkutat dengan kertas, komputer dan telfon setiap detiknya.

"Hei, kau melamun lagi, ya?" Yoruichi-nee menepuk pundakku pelan. Menyadarkanku dari lamunan. Aku hanya tersenyum sebagai balasan atas pertanyaannya itu. Kau tahu, dibalik sifat galaknya itu, aku selalu suka sifatnya yang perhatian padaku. Bahkan, ketika Yoruichi-nee sendiri tidak menyadarinya.

"Yasudah, jika kau tidak apa-apa, cepat ambil pesanan di meja nomor 21!" dengan kembali memasang wajah datarnya, Yoruichi-nee berjalan menjauhiku dan menghilang di balik pintu.

"Baik, nee-chan!" aku tersenyum patuh.

Aku membuka pintu ruangan khusus karyawan yang terhubung langsung dengan main room. Lalu mengambil post-it sebelum menghampiri meja nomor 21.

Nomor 21… nomor 21… Hm… Aha! Itu dia! Yang ditempati oleh lima orang pemuda yang masing-masing memiliki warna rambut yang aneh. Yah, mungkin pengecualian untuk dua orang itu. Yang berkepang dan yang bermata hijau. Untuk tiga orang lainnya, aku hanya bisa ber-sweatdropped-ria. Pemuda yang pertama berambut biru langit, secerah langit sungguhan. Pemuda yang kedua memiliki rambut orange, yang mengingatkanku pada jeruk-jeruk di rumahku yang belum sempat kumakan. Dan yang satunya lagi, berambut dirty . .

"Haaah…" aku mengatur nafas sejenak sebelum menghampiri mereka berlima. Perlahan namun pasti, aku meraba tas pinggangku, mencari post-it yang kutaruh di kantung depan. Setelah aku menemukannya, cepat-cepat kulangkahkan kakiku menuju meja itu.

Dengan menyunggingkan senyumanku –senyuman bisnis– aku menanyakan apa pesanan mereka.

"Aku pesan kopi hitam, croissant isi coklat serta satu muffin rasa keju." pria berambut biru langit itu yang pertama memesan.

"Jus jeruk, dan kue tart strawberry-nya masing-masing satu." giliran pria yang berambut jeruk yang memesan.

"Cappucino, ginger bread, dan lady fingers." Tanpa basa-basi, pria berambut dirty blonde itu segera menyebutkan pesanannya.

"Chinese tea, Caesar salad." Pria yang berambut hitam pendek dan bermata hijau menyebutkan pesanannya. Dia memesan sedikit. Apakah ia sedang diet? Entahlah…

"Satu milkshake coklat, sepotong tiramisu, garlic bread, satu piring omelet, satu piring nachos dan salsa-nya jangan lupa, satu pretzels, dan hmmm… apa lagi, ya? Oh, ya! Jangan lupa spaghetti-nya!" pria berkepang yang terakhir memesan itu berceloteh sembari menunjuk ke arah buku menu dengan penuh semangat.

Dengan cepat kucatat semua pesanan mereka. Aku sempat kewalahan saat mencatat pesanan pemuda berkepang yang terakhir itu.

"Baik, saya ulangi pesanannya…" dengan melihat post-it-ku, kuulang kembali satu persatu pesanan kelima orang yang ada dihadapanku itu.

"Yap, terima kasih telah memesan! Ada lagi?" Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari post-it ke arah meja di depanku.

Oh, ayolah! Siapa yang menyangka jika akhirnya tatapanku itu malah tertambat pada iris emas milik pemuda berambut hitam berkepang yang –sialnya– tepat berada dihadapanku itu?

Tanpa buang waktu, pria beriris emas itu tersenyum –lebih tepatnya menyeringai– ke hadapanku. Sementara diriku, sebagai yang diberi seringaian –senyuman– hanya menatap heran pemuda itu.

Apa yang ia tertawakan? Aku menatap diriku –lebih tepatnya bajuku– dalam-dalam. Apakah ada yang salah dengan diriku? Tidak. Lalu aku mendongakkan kepalaku. Saat aku ingin mengatakan padanya apa yang salah denganku, ia sudah tidak memandangku lagi.

Dengan jengkel, aku berjalan menuju bar restoran untuk menempelkan post-it berisi pesanan yang baru saja kucatat.

"Hei, Arisawa! Kau saja yang mengantar pesanan meja nomor 21, ya?" aku memanggil Arisawa Tatsuka, temanku yang sama-sama bekerja di restoran milik Yoruichi-nee.

"Lho? Memangnya kenapa, Soifon?" Arisawa menghampiriku dengan air muka heran.

"Entahlah… hari ini aku merasa… sedikit tidak enak badan" aku terpaksa sedikit berbohong untuk menjawab pertanyaan Arisawa. Hanya untuk tidak membuatnya terlalu mengkhawatirkanku. Kau tahu? Sebenarnya aku merasa sangat amat tidak enak badan.

Perlahan, Arisawa berjalan mendekat padaku. Dengan hati-hati ia menempelkan tangannya ke keningku.

"Astaga! Soifon! Mengapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi? Sini! Mana pesanannya? Biar aku yang antar! Ya, ampun! Kalau tadi kau sudah begini mengapa kau tidak minta izin pada bos?" Arisawa terbiasa memanggil yoruichi-nee dengan bos. Dia buru-buru mencabut post-it yang baru kutempelkan.

"Ah… ano… itu… kau tahu! A… aku hanya sedikit… panas…"

"Apa? Panas setinggi ini kau bilang sedikit? Kau gila, apa? Sudah! Kau istirahat saja! Biar kuantarkan pesanannya!"

"Hei! Jangan! I… itu…"

Aku berlari menyusul Arisawa yang sudah sekian langkah jauh didepanku.

H… hei! Ada apa, ini? Mengapa disekitarku tiba-tiba menjadi buram dan semakin lama semakin gelap?

Dan, tanpa kusadari, tubuhku sudah dipapah oleh sepasang tangan kekar yang bersamaan dengan suara bass laki-laki.

"Bertahanlah, Soi-chan… tunggulah sebentar lagi."

#

"… Tahu, laki-laki itu keren sekali! Beruntung sekali ya, Soifon itu!"

Sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara Arisawa. Dalam hati aku misuh-misuh sendiri. Sejak kapan ia sesemangat itu membicarakan laki-laki?

Oke! Kuakui aku sekarang sakit. Dan juga kuakui aku sekarang sudah sadar dari pingsanku. Aku hanya memejamkan mata lebih lama agar bisa mendengar suara-suara disekitarku. Yah, istilahnya, menguping.

"Kalian tolong jaga Soi-chan dulu sebentar, ya! Aku ingin membeli obat dulu sebentar." Yap, suara bass laki-laki itu tepat berada di sampingku.

Lalu aku mendengar suara langkah kaki yang disusul suara pintu menutup. Dan, aku seolah merasa tatapan semua orang yang ada di ruangan ini tertuju ke arahku.

"Bangun, Soifon. Kami semua sudah tahu kalau kau sudah sadar sejak tadi." Itu suara Arisawa.

Dengan perlahan kubuka mataku. Yang pertama sebelah kanan, lalu sebelah kiri. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekitar. Aku menyadari sesuatu. Bukannya ini ruangan khusus karyawan? Mengapa pria itu bisa memapahku sampai ke sini?

"Yoruichi-nee?" aku terhenyak menyadari kehadiran Yoruichi-nee di sampingku. Dia menatapku dengan air muka khawatir. Aku menatapnya dengan penuh perasaan bersalah.

"Tak apa, Soifon. Aku melihatmu akhir-akhir ini sangat sibuk sekali. Aku akan memberimu kelonggaran. Aku mengizinkanmu cuti untuk tiga hari dari sekarang." Yoruichi-nee menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

Aku hanya menunduk. Jika Yoruichi-nee sudah bersikap seperti itu, maka ucapannya sudah tidak bisa ku ganggu gugat lagi.

"Ba… baik, Yoruichi-nee…" entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya aku gugup hari ini.

Oh, ayolah! Aku hanya tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menghabiskan tiga hari itu!

#

Hari pertama, aku merasakan sakit di sekujur badanku. Benar apa yang Yoruichi-nee katakan, bahwa aku pasti akan butuh cuti.

Dan sampai sekarang, lebih tepatnya dari pagi hingga siang, aku hanya mendekamkan diri di rumah. Tepatnya di kamar tidur gedung apartemen sederhana di lantai dua.

Setelah entah berapa jam aku tertidur di ranjang, akhirnya lapar itu datang juga perlahan-lahan. Dengan malas kulangkahkan kakiku ke luar kamar.

Setelah ritual mandi dan berganti bajuku selesai, aku mengecek agendaku.

Bagus, tidak ada pertemuan atau jadwal yang mengharuskanku untuk ke kantor selama seminggu ini yang berarti aku bebas sebebas-bebasnya untuk berdiam diri dirumah untuk tiga hari ini.

Aku memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan cerpenku. Yah, mungkin karena efek dari diriku yang suka menghayal ini, menjadikan menulis cerpen sebagai hobiku yang paling kusukai.

Setelah sekitar setengah jam aku berada di depan notebook-ku, perutku-pun meronta-ronta meminta makan.

Aku melihat jam dinding, lebih baik aku keluar saja, deh.

#

Baik, disinilah aku. Sebagai gadis yang tidak suka memasak, aku terbiasa memesan makanan di restoran atau _food court _di sekitar apartemenku.

Hm… setelah memesan _spaghetti_ serta _mashed potatoes, _aku mencari tempat duduk yang kosong.

Ah! Itu dia! Di dekat jendela di ujung sebelah kanan. Di belakang segerombolan para pemuda berambut aneh.

Tu… tunggu. Para pemuda berambut aneh? Apakah itu berarti…

Aku melewati para pemuda itu sambil membawa nampan berisi makanan pesananku menuju meja. Dan tak lupa sembari memperhatikan mereka.

Oh, bagus. Pandangan kami bertemu. Aku dan si pemilik rambut berkepang dan bermata emas itu. Ngomong-ngomong, sampai sekarang aku belum tahu nama pemuda itu…

Ekh? Ke… kenapa aku jadi berfikir seperti itu?

Menyadari mukaku yang semakin memerah, aku memalingkan muka dan segera duduk dan meletakkan nampan makananku di meja. Dengan sangat tidak nyamannya aku mencoba menikmati makananku.

Ugh… setiap suapan makananku terasa sulit sekali melewati tenggorokan. Bagaimana tidak… coba kalian tebak apa yang kurasakan sekarang!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…

Omehot…

Minna~ gomennasaaaaai~ #nunduk dalem"

Maafkan saia karena saia sudah hiatus sekian tahun (?) lamanya…

(3)/

Sekalinya muncul ke permukaan(?) malah bikin cerita yang gaje…  
:3

Ok, RnR-nya, minna~

:D

#big hugles


End file.
